


Narcissus

by hahabiteme



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabiteme/pseuds/hahabiteme





	Narcissus

나르시스 Narcissus  
#BGM-金希澈x金政模&MAMAMOO辉人《Narcissus》  
#不是BE，个人觉得是HE  
#ooc

 

00

有什么流言纠缠着我，令我惧怕，说着：”因为爱你呀。”把你推开。

01  
天后Hera因为嫉妒林中仙女Echo受到Zeus的爱慕，便诅咒Echo永远只能重复别人的最后一句话。

*

 

朴正洙在还没成为利特以前是腼腆寡言的。

出道的路就像拯救公主的勇者之路一样荆棘满布，即便勇往直前，带着满身的伤、不屈不饶的前行也未必能抵达高塔，获得佳人的垂青。

“有什么好难过的？总会有下一次的机会。”

彼时我们刚成年，在得知朴正洙的出道计划搁置后，我拎着一打啤酒在游戏店找到他。

他输了好几场游戏，正准备再次挑战的时候，我抓住了他的手阻止他。

那时候我的组合也摇摇欲坠，和预备出道一起的成员产生的摩擦不计其数，大多数的理由在大人眼里看来都幼稚可笑，但对一无所有的我们却像垂下地狱的蜘蛛丝，所有练习生都彼此敌视，暗地里较量谁能抓住那条蜘蛛丝。

除了朴正洙和李东海外，我谁也不能全然相信。

“可是我成年了。”朴正洙泄气的打消再玩一场游戏的念头。

在那个时代成年之于练习生是加之在遥遥无期出道之路上的暴风雨。

“我也是，所以一起喝一杯吧。”我拿起一罐啤酒，罐上的水珠显示着饮料还没完全退冰，带着凉意的啤酒罐就这样贴上他的脸。

我看着他因为突如其来的袭击而瞇上双眼，平时里沉默的线条看起来温和了许多。

“我们要成为彼此的伞啊。”冰凉的啤酒顺着食道进入胃，泡沫留在朴正洙下垂的嘴角看起来格格不入又异常可爱，我伸手替他抹去，也不管他有没有听懂自顾自的说。

 

后来安静腼腆的朴正洙不见了，生涩却面面俱到的利特展露头角。

我辗转得知经纪人对那个笨蛋说了一些刺激的话，造就了那个能够在屏幕上滔滔不绝的利特。

偶尔我会在梦里想起那个出道前话少又安静的少年，醒来以后看见长袖善舞的利特，内心总有一股难以形容的感觉，和我极力想忽视的焦躁。

02  
Narcissus是河神和水泽女神的儿子，唇红齿白，丰神俊美。他的双亲依循祭司之言，未曾让Narcissus亲眼看见自己的容貌，以求他长寿而终。

*

 

出道以前我就知道自己长得好看，说来有些不要脸，但我确实靠着长相得到了许多宽容。  
夜店里的姊姊会因为我的长相对我百依百顺，电视机前的观众无论我如何放肆总能用一句”因为是金希澈啊”来替我开脱。

年轻气盛，不愿服输。  
我是这么形容自己的。

组合里的成员因为我的锋芒而对我言听计从，利特则对我无限退让。

不知道从什么时候开始，讨伐我的声浪出现在生活里，我笑着当作是anti无聊的日常举动，等在舞台失常以后，全世界都抛下了我，就像罪大恶极的罪人一样，那些在车祸后支持我的粉丝也都不向着我。

本来就不怎么看镜子的我，在那一段时间内连任何可以倒映自己东西都不敢靠近，我告诉公司，自己唱歌不如其他成员，跳舞不敌李赫宰，领导力比不过利特，除了脸以外我什么都没有。

我变得更加尖锐，妄图靠近我的人都被一一咬伤，我和成员们吵了几次架，和利特也大小冲突不断，我想知道他的底线在哪。  
在他面前总是嚷声道说着你们没有人理解我，为什么不能理解我呢？

當我产生回江原道种田的想法时，李赫宰跳了出来化解局面，我至今都特别感谢这件事，但如果他继续作死，我还是会继续揍这个崽子。

我总是不拘小节，利特和我相反，他谨慎心细。  
我渐渐发现那些我以为的真相，是因为有人在背后替我挡住箭雨，利特为了我的不拘小节低下了他的头颅，那些我以为因为长相而得到的宽恕，原来不是理所当然。

第一次在节目上说到这件事时，他哭了．  
我有些堂皇，毕竟在上节目以前就跟他私下提了大概，眼眶一热，大概是研究演技的后遗症吧。

冲突正式爆发的时候，就像陨石撞击地球，我们组合的弟弟们像恐龙一样安静到近似绝种，尘土飞杨垄罩在我和他之间掩盖住我们彼此的双眼，在火山爆发的那一刻待机室万籁俱寂，我的心脏充满着沸腾的血液，灼烧着我和他。

荒唐的是我在那样的场合中感到莫名的安心。

那个替我在雨中撑伞的人从未消失。

他的眼泪在我的回忆里留下痕迹，我接住了那些颤抖而出的话语，将它做为我站在朴正洙身边的基石。

 

03  
Echo看见狩猎中的Nacissus，对他一见钟情，迷恋着他的一颦一笑，却因为诅咒无法主动对Narcissus开口。

*

朴正洙之于我有了不一样的意义，我趁他闭眼的时候偷亲了他。

我猜他大概知道这件事，我们一起活动的时候我总是能感觉到他若有似无的视线，组合起飞的时候我们都忙到像陀螺一样不停打转，在舞台上和其他成员营业，我没有明着对他说什么，他也没有。

有时候我会在宿舍或巡回中的饭店和他睡在同一张床，他从未主动对我做过任何亲密的举动，也从未拒绝。  
在他又开始说着今天的表演哪边要改善，艺能哪里能做得更好的时候，我会拉住他，把他压在床上，低头吻住他那张喋喋不休的嘴，他的唇干燥而柔软，湿润的气息打在我脸上，更危险的事情不是没有发生过，但我们从来没有做到最后。

我不想去搞懂接吻和互相解决背后的意义，一切像是起了雾的密林一样，有着无法窥探的静谧，我对这种状态非常满意，反正朴正洙不会拒绝我。

那些背着弟弟们牵手亲吻的日子隐密而刺激，朴正洙走在队伍的最后，而我上前牵住他，趁申东熙还没转头的时候，我会搬过他的脸，在他的唇上印上自己的印记。

某次海外巡回的时候，我们乘坐的车辆由后受到撞击，一瞬间我脱离了地心引力，又被安全带拉回椅垫里，回过神来才发现自己满身冷汗，我的手臂压在朴正洙的腰上，而朴正洙的手掌压住我曾受过伤的那只腿。

“我们找一天去游乐园吧。”劫后余生的我脱口而出。

“好。”他还是没有拒绝我。

满场欢呼、高朋满座，舞台上的他眼眸如晨星，看向我的时候温柔似水，我忘记了尖叫与掌声只想耽溺在其中。

 

04  
就这样如玻璃一般易碎的关系，不出意料地从你我身边消失。

05  
Narcissus爱上了湖面里的倒影，他拨弄着湖面，甚至潜下水去寻找他，却徒劳无功。

*

这样的关系一直保持到我们双双退伍。

那些暧昧呢喃的流言蜚语在我们一次又一次的肢体接触中发酵，原先被浓雾掩盖的密林在蠢蠢欲动的兽鸣鸟叫中逐渐清晰。  
记者们明里暗里的试探，论坛上恶意揣恶的文章绕着我俩打转。

“希澈哥，你是不是……”李赫宰怯生生地来搭话，他身后的其他成员看似不在乎的各作各的事情，实则竖起耳朵探听着我和他的对话。  
“你要说就把话说得明白一点。”我没有去看朴正洙此刻的神色。

我不再拒绝前来邀请合照的女团。  
在节目上也不掩饰自己对女团的喜爱。

舞台上我没有刻意避讳和朴正洙接触，大众眼中的我们有多血红，私下的我们就有多疏离。  
他不再走在队伍的尾巴，我也不再拉住他的手和他亲吻。

有次我和朋友喝酒后，那些崽子打给朴正洙，没过几分钟以后他出现了，我的脑袋因为酒精而昏沉，却还清楚的记得我们已经83天没有私下见过面。

我踉跄的向前走，一边装疯卖傻的向朋友道别，双脚相绊，眼看就要承受与地面接触的痛击，朴正洙扶住了我，那一剎那他掌心传来的冷意让我发抖。

我就像坐在玻璃盅里，有人拿起我的玻璃盅不廷摇晃让我晕眩，双颊发热，耳朵像是被摀住一般听得模糊，朴正洙的声音充满歉意，我不耐烦地发出噪音。

这件事异常的神奇，我的玻璃盅里因为热气而看不清外面，但对于朴正洙的一举一动我又记得清清楚楚。

他在认识的哥哥里提到的那个文章此刻也清楚地浮现在我的脑海里。

连A君本人都讶异的真相⋯⋯

06  
直到离别的瞬间我也会担心有什么传闻缠着我，我对自己说我是因为爱你才放手的呀，流下了眼泪。

07  
日以继夜地沉迷于湖面上的倒影，跟踪在他身后的Echo于心不忍，在Narcissus对倒影喃喃自语的时候，重复着他最后一句话。

*

朴正洙带我回到了我的公寓，我们成员的密码对于彼此都不是秘密，在他按下密码的那一刻我还是不自觉得感到羞涩，我家的密码是我和他第一次见面的日子。

他把酒醉的我扔在沙发上， 随意的丢了一条毯子给我，我抓着毯子汲取温暖，瞇上眼睛听着他在我的浴室里发出乒乒乓乓的声响。

在我昏昏欲睡的时候，湿热的毛巾贴上了我的脸，朴正洙还是一样温柔细心，毛巾的温度不冷不热，舒适的让我叹息，我没有睁开眼睛，凭着感觉的抓住他另一支手。

我很久没有这样和他接触了，那怕只能迭在他的手背上，也足以让我开心。

“我们算什么？”他像是喃喃自语的开口，声音清冷而平静。

我没有回答他，只是装作因为醉酒而头疼的皱起眉头。  
我还记得他在军医院因为痛苦而麻木的表情。

像是预料到我不会回答一样，他轻轻笑出声，我摸不着里头的深意，毛巾离开了我的脸颊，朴正洙的手也从我的触碰中抽出。

我留恋地动了动手指想挽回，却还是忍住了。

隔天我醒来的时候，炉子上多了一锅醒酒汤，我打开火加热后，珍惜的一口一口喝着。

心底空荡荡的。

当我再一次喝醉后，朋友还是不知死活地拨了利特的电话，现身的是李赫宰，我一点都不意外。

08  
Narcissus哀求着倒影和他见面，日复一日地感到绝望。

*

利特看向我的眼神变了，他仍然温文尔雅，对成员宠溺，但那些本该独属于我的东西消失了，我在那个夜晚以后完全失去了特权。

我听闻他交了一个新的女朋友，漂亮、大方和他一样温和有礼。

果然交往还是要找和自己相似的对象吧？

我脑中不停想着这段时间利特对我的态度和对他女朋友的柔情之间的差距，心里有一部分讶异着我这样胆大妄为的在现任女朋友面前想着利特，另一部分又觉得这没什么大不了的，利特占了我的人生将近一半的时间，现任女友连一个月都不到。

当女友说出：”欧巴，我们分手吧。”

我因为习以为常只是淡定地问了句为什么。

“欧巴比较爱自己吧。”

对这个答案我不以为意，高考的标准答案。

我试着找了和我个性相似的女性，无奈无论是张扬自信的类型，还是温婉爱笑的女孩，都撑不过三个月。

“哥你总是失恋的问题不在对方身上啊。”申东熙这样对我说，大概太久没被揍了，我不介意当个小仙子，满足可爱弟弟的愿望。

09  
爱上自己倒影的Narcissus，最终因爱而不得失去生命。

*

利特后来还是和他的女友分手了，糟糕的是得知这个消息的我欣喜若狂。

岁月让利特变得坚韧，他高挺的身姿就像竹子一样，看似纤瘦实则强硬笔挺。  
过去的我是带着烟硝味的玫瑰，随着年岁的打磨，我舍弃了枪炮，藏起花茎上的刺，独剩瑰丽的色彩。

如果我真的是一朵花，我的落根之处一定是他身边，830天过去我才渐渐体悟这件事。

10  
我抱住哭泣的你忍不担忧着，隐藏住我自私的表情。

11  
说了一声再见，Narcissus结束自己的生命，爱慕着他的Echo重复着他最后的道别，消失在山林中。

*

“你怎么来了？”利特打开家门的表情怪异又好笑，面部的肌肉无一不显示对于我不请自来的行为感到排斥。

“我来安慰你。”我指着桌上的桃子酒，言谈中表现的堂堂正正，我没有任何不良的企图……才怪。

我不求他忘记我过去做的过份的事情，只希望他接受我这次的示好，再小的伤口都不可能完好如初，擦了再多的美容药膏，覆盖在伤口上的也不是原来的皮。

我听见自己不要脸的说着：”一起喝一杯吧？我们都被甩了。”

他手上的包不意外的砸在我的脸上，我庆幸着某一部分他还是爱我的，包包里没有坚硬锐利的东西，只有塞得满满的外套和藏在包包最深处的零钱包，被砸的感觉就像把脸埋进枕头里一样，一点都不疼。

……我大概是个抖M。

我感觉手臂一痛，只见他拉着我的手，试图把我丢出门外，我不喜欢拿自己的腿伤说事，但好歹我也曾经是演员，我立刻用空闲的那只手压住大腿，假装忍痛的对他撒娇：”痛、痛……特儿我腿疼。”

他松开我的手，表情一瞬间紧张又迅速转冷，盯着我的腿，瓮声瓮气的说：”你摀错腿了。”

我默默地把手移到另一只腿上，淡定的说：”我腿疼。”

过了这么多年利特还是一样心软，我的腿上放着他特地替我准备的热敷袋，我们一起坐在他的地毯上，利特和我一起喝着低度数的桃子酒，安静的不像在屏幕上活跃的他。

电视机里曹圭贤毒舌的丢梗接梗，我却无暇顾己那孩子在黄金鱼场的表现，电视机的光照着他的侧脸，他的侧脸线条真的很好看，我吞了一口唾液，趁着微醺的气氛，鼓起莫大的勇气吻上他的脸。

不到一秒钟我就被推开了，手中的酒逃出包装罐，画出一道绚烂的拋物线，像汽油洒在火苗上的喷溅到他的衣服上。  
在我背部贴上地面的时候，心理无比庆幸他家的地毯多么柔软。  
我来不及清理洒在我身上的酒水，抬起头来就看到他的眼泪在眼眶打转。

我很久没看见他这么生气了。

利特的嘴角紧绷，面色冰冷，眼眶蓄着泪水，眼神却似利剑，他全身颤抖着，彷佛随时都会跳起来和我再来一场仁川二战。  
我这才意识到我今天的举动多么恶劣。

“出去。”他咬牙切齿的挤出这句话。

我知道他说的不是气话，时间就像忽然暂停一样，周围的空气冷冽且凝结着，我听见自己的心跳声，或快或慢，似无助似彷徨地乱跳，掌心出了汗，心跳地声音越来越大，怦怦地催促我伸出手。

我呼吸一窒，毅然地像前抱住他的身躯。

“对不起……”我压着他的头让他埋在我的肩上，不想让他看见我自私又内疚的脸。

肩头一热，湿润的感觉穿透我的肌肤渗到血液，窜流全身。

 

12  
天上诸神对于Narcissus的痴情感叹，将他的尸体化为河岸边的水仙花，日日夜夜与湖水相映相伴。

*

那天晚上我还是被朴正洙赶出他的公寓。

我们的关系就像树林积着的雪被冬日的暖阳拥抱，缓慢的化开。

我开始经常性地到花店买一束西洋水仙，然后送到他家门口。

有时候我会遇见他，我们会闲话家常几句。  
有时候他不在家，或是我不知道他在家，我就把水仙花放在他家门口，再回去自己的公寓。

李赫宰乱入他哥家的时候，不小心踩过几次我送的水仙花，我不客气的教训了他一顿，没过多久就换我被朴正洙拎出去训话。

尽管没有得到任何回应，但他也没有拒绝我的花，我认为这是一个好兆头。

有次大队难得在他家聚餐，我看见角落里成排的水仙，笑得像傻子一样。

13  
无法忘记第一次见面的回忆，希望你不要受伤。  
我会像西洋水仙一样，期盼愛你的那天。

fin.

隐藏在爱慕背后的恐惧，包装在恐惧背后的自私  
关于从爱自己学会如何爱人的故事(?

听了这首歌一整天我都要伤心欲绝而死了。  
00、04、06、10、13是歌词，大家可以看完整版的歌词，非常虐。

因为生活太苦坚决不be。

上一篇闻意外受到大家喜爱，非常感谢。


End file.
